Bitter Sweets
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Spending two weeks searching for the perfect gift, working up the nerve to deliver it and having it rejected is not the greatest way to spend your valentines. One shot. SessxOC InuxKag MirokuxSango


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kagome, Sango or Miroku. I do own Kadasa, seeing as how she's me and I would hope that I can at least own myself… which sounds really weird…

**Summary**: Spending two weeks searching for the perfect gift, working up the nerve to deliver it and having it rejected is not the greatest way to spend your valentines. SessxOC InuxKag MirokuxSango

**Warning**: Moments of fluff ahead. Bring your own peanut butter.

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

**Bitter Sweets**

**By Kadasa Mori**

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

Two days.

Only two days left.

And she _still_ hadn't found anything worthy enough.

"Good God Asa! Just pick something out already!"

"What's _perfect_ though?"

The boy groaned, raking his hands through his hair. "It's my _brother_ Kadasa. He ain't gotta have anything perfect!"

She scowled darkly at him. "Inuyasha. Don't make me shoot you." She turned back to her examination of the watches, fingers running briefly over each one. "Need I remind you the amount of time I spent with you looking for Kagome's Valentine's Day gift several years ago." The man's mouth snapped shut and he looked away irritably. "That's what I thought."

She continued examining each watch delicately while he muttered angrily. "… live with him… just take him out… damn brother… stupid holiday… feh…" A loud squeal tore through his hearing and he let out a yelp, nearly falling over himself in surprise. "What?! What?!"

"I found it! I found it!"

Inuyasha grinned widely. "Finally?!"

"Yes! Look! It's _perfect_!" He did have to give her credit. It was a very nice watch… a man's silver watch with a darker blue face, silver digits and a crescent moon as the "12" spot.

"Then get it and let's get out of here! Kagome'll have my head if I'm late again." Kadasa squealed and hurried to the counter with her prize. Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru… you'd better love this watch more than life itself for the amount of therapy I'll need after this…"

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

**February 13**

Inuyasha sighed irritably, the girl behind him tapping her desk nervously. He turned and glared at her over his shoulder but she didn't notice, staring at the door his brother sat behind. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. The noise distracted her and she turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"You! Stop fidgeting! You're annoying me!"

"That's a change." They both turned quickly, his brother stepping out of his office. He dropped a handful of papers in the basket on her desk. "I've told you time and time again Kadasa; just hit him with recycle bin. He'll stop."

Inuyasha scowled darkly and Kadasa smirked at him then saluted to Sesshoumaru. "Understood sir! I shall recall it for next time."

"Hm. Have a good evening."

"You too sir!"

"Night mutt."

"Aw, bite me." Sesshoumaru disappeared around the corner and Kadasa let out a heavy sigh. Inuyasha scowled at her. "Damn it Asa. There goes a perfect opportunity."

"Well it's not Valentine's Day now is it?" She quickly flipped through the pile of papers, signing each one before opening the bottom drawer of her desk on the left and dropping them in. She logged off the computer and turned to Inuyasha. "You taking the bus home tonight or am I braving it alone?"

"I'm coming…" He turned off his computer and pulled his coat on, following her out the door. "So when will you give it to him?"

"Tomorrow obviously."

"No, I mean like before work, after work?"

"Oh… well probably during. I mean… I get here before he does and leave after he does so…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kadasa… you're so lame…"

She scowled and swatted his arm. "What?! Why?!"

"Cause you're too chicken to ask him to stay late or come in earlier."

"And _why_ would I do that?"

He made a kissing motion at her and she shrieked, turning bright red and shoving him. He laughed. "Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

She scowled, crossing her arms angrily. "You'd better be."

"I am, I am…" He glanced at her then grinned wickedly. "So you gonna ask?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he stepped out of the mailroom spotting Inuyasha running, laughing from a bright red Kadasa who was shrieking death threats at him. Rolling his eyes and pretending he didn't know then, he turned in the opposite direction.

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

**February 14**

Scowling darkly, fingers flew over the keyboard. Three people had called out '_sick'_ leaving him with their work meaning coming in an extra hour early for work and not leaving for another hour. Not that he had important plans but… He growled underneath his breath.

The door slammed open and he turned quickly, his brother walking in with a grin. "Yo! How's it going Fluffy?"

Golden eyes narrowed darkly. "Inuyasha. I told you if you called me that in public I would tear out your spine."

"Aw. Don't be such a drag Fluff-Boy. It's Valentine's Day! Cheer up!" Sesshoumaru glared further, hand creeping towards the heavy glass weight on the edge of his desk. Inuyasha held his hands up quickly. "All right! All right. I'm leaving. Just wanted to let you know I wouldn't be around tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes heavenward. "And where, pray tell will you be?"

"Well, Kags and I will be on a plane heading to California. Remember?"

He didn't tell him that he didn't.

"So I won't be here for the next two weeks."

"Thank God."

He scowled darkly then spun heading for the door. "Hmph! You know you'll miss me."

"Keep dreaming mutt."

"Catch ya later Fluffy." The stapler hit the door as it swung closed behind him quickly. Sesshoumaru snarled and spun, angrily typing away.

The door opened and he turned quickly, growling darkly. The woman squeaked and slammed the door shut, hurrying away. Smirking, mood improved greatly, he turned back to his computer and set out finishing the current contract.

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

Kadasa glanced at the office door, biting the inside of her lip nervously. She grabbed the drawer handle, then released it, hands going back to her lip before flying to the handle once again. She lost her nerve and pulled her hands back to her lap.

"Damn it Kadasa!" Inuyasha hissed behind her and she looked over her shoulder. He'd turned his chair around and was watching her. "Just go give it to him!"

"But… he's busy…"

"So? He ain't gonna get free time today until he finishes with work, which with the way it's going won't be anytime soon."

She bit on the tip of her finger, glancing between Inuyasha and the door. "You sure?"

"God damn Kadasa!" he snapped. "Just do it! You've had a crush on him since you started working here! Why the hell is it so difficult to give it to him?"

"Because it's perfect!"

"So?!"

"It's… special! I can't just throw it at him!"

"Just do it already!" He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. "I'm gonna go tell him I'm going out for lunch and remind him that eating is in fact necessary for surviving. You can go in after me. It'll make him happier." She sent him a look of disbelief. "Well… maybe not _happy_ but he'll be relieved it's not me."

"Thanks for the support Inuyasha."

He grinned. "What are best friends for?! Now come on." She unlocked the drawer, pulling out the silver wrapped object and followed after him. He sauntered into the room while she waited outside. "Hey Sesshie!"

"_Inuyasha_… I told you-"

"You'd rip out my spleen if I ever called you that again. Yeah, yeah. Listen, I told Kags I'd take her out to lunch. I'll stay an extra hour later if I can have a longer break now."

"Inuyasha…"

"Aw come on Sesshoumaru. Please? Don't make me beg. It ain't pretty."

"I'd imagine it's not."

"…so?"

"Get."

"Thanks Sesshie!"

"Inuyasha!"

He darted out of the room, the stapler flying across the hall and into the next room. Grinning, he winked at Kadasa and whistled, heading for the front door. Kadasa shifted nervously. She glanced back at the front door when it didn't shut and Inuyasha glared at her.

Squeaking, she hurried into the room and peeked back out, Inuyasha gone. She took a deep breath and walked up to the desk. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up irritably. "_What_?" He stopped, realizing it was her. "What?" he repeated.

"Um… uh…" Kadasa looked down then squeezed her eyes shut and thrust her hands forward. "Here! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Silence rung throughout the office, Sesshoumaru just staring at her as she stood frozen. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, he spoke. "I don't celebrate Valentine's Day."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him before looking to the floor. "Oh…" Her hands slowly lowered.

"Hm." She looked back at him and found him typing away, back at work already. "Was that all? I need to get back to work and so do you."

A sudden flare of anger grew and she bristled. "You… you jerk!" He looked at her sharply. "You could at least thank me for the gift without dismissing me so carelessly!" She dropped the box on the desk and spun on her heel. "Have a damn good valentine's day sir!" she snapped before the door slammed behind her.

He sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair before he turned back to his computer and continued where he'd left off.

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

Inuyasha came back an hour and a half later, whistling happily having spent a wonderful fifty-seven minutes with his fiancée. Turning the corner, he opened his mouth to completely embarrass Kadasa only… she wasn't there. Blinking, he looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging, his good mood not ruined, he flopped into his chair and began typing away, headphones on and head bobbing. With only two hours left and a romantic evening with his fiancée planned, nothing could wrong him as of right now. An angry slamming alerted him even over the loud music and he pulled a headphone off and turned to look at the blond behind him.

"Okay there Kadasa?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just can't find something…"

"Ah. Oh! How did-"

"Not telling." He pouted but figured she was just embarrassed. He smirked wickedly. He'd get her later.

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

Working through lunch paid off and he got to leave an hour early, close to three o'clock. On his way out he dropped the stack of papers into the bin next to Kadasa's computer, the blond not sparing him a glance though the stiffening of her shoulders signified she knew he was there. He said his good bye to Inuyasha ("Night mutt." "Bite me.") wished him a good journey ("I'll be praying your plane crashes." "You Bas-") and headed out.

Immediately heading to the one place he knew wouldn't be crowded yet, the _Blue Moon_, a bar only a few minutes away, he grabbed a seat at the bar and waved the bartender down for a drink. Sipping at it, he stared at the bar, mind fading into a comfortable haze of dullness.

He jumped as a hand slammed down at his left elbow nearly an hour after he'd left the office. Turning, he found his brother sitting down beside him with a scowl. "What the _hell_ did you do to Kadasa?"

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"She is mad as hell. She nearly tore my throat out when I asked for extra paper!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and lifted his glass to sip at it. "I told her I didn't celebrate Valentine's day."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in concentration. "That's not it… can't be. Hell, I told her I don't celebrate St. Patrick's Day but she didn't care and gave me a pin nonethe-" His eyes widened. "Damn it Sesshoumaru! Did you take the gift?"

"She left it on the desk before she nearly broke my office door."

Inuyasha let out a groan, head smacking against the bar with a loud thud. "Sesshoumaru! You idiot! Do you know the agony I went through with her just to find that for you?!"

"I can imagine," he murmured, just imagining her compulsiveness over perfection. He suddenly froze and looked at Inuyasha sharply. "Wait… why are you out of work early? Did you leave her by herself?"

"Yes." He held up his hands before Sesshoumaru bit his head off. "She _told_ me to leave because I reminded her of that 'jerk' who I can only assume is you. Now that I know why, I agree with her, you jerk. She spent weeks looking for your present!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned back to his drink.

Inuyasha snarled but snapped his mouth shut a moment later. "I'm going to go enjoy a wonderful evening with my fiancée. I'm going to call Kadasa tomorrow after I get off the plane and if you still haven't apologized I will take Naraku up on his offer to shoot you in the head. He's still angry at you for that stunt you pulled with the jello in his chair."

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. "I believe he believes that was your fault. He's just angry I didn't warn him about it."

"I'll tell him it was you."

"Go away Inuyasha."

"I'm warning you Sesshoumaru. Apologize or I will kill you."

"Indirectly."

"But I'll still do it."

"All right Inuyasha. Now go away."

His brother scowled but pulled his coat on and headed for the door. Sesshoumaru waited until he'd left before sighing heavily and rubbing his temples. He glanced at the clock. 3:56pm. _An__ hour left…_ He sighed impatiently and turned back to his haziness.

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

Scowling as she signed the papers that had been mocking her, Kadasa muttered underneath her breath about the stupidity of a certain pair of brothers she knew. She popped a chocolate into her mouth and scowled at its bitterness. Signing the last sheet, she dropped her pen and rubbed her forehead. Sighing heavily, she reached down, opening the bottom drawer and reaching in to pull out all of the papers and bring them to the mailroom… only…

She looked down as her fingers brushed against 'not-papers.' Eyes widening, she pulled out the thin envelope and a letter fell out. She read over it quickly and inhaled sharply then spun to the clock. _4.__46__pm_. She shot to her feet and collected all of her things, flying to the mailroom and practically throwing them at the poor man behind the counter.

She stopped on the sidewalk, biting her lip before hurrying back inside to the flustered man she'd just attacked with files. "Do you know where Blue Moon is?"

He just blinked at her. "Erm… it's about three blocks to your left when you leave."

"Thanks!" She tore back out of the building, hurrying through the crowds of people. She glanced at her phone; _4:57pm_. Biting her lip she hurried faster. She saw the bar up ahead and slowed enough to fix her shirt and hair before walking inside. The clock on the wall read _5:04 pm_. Apparently four minutes too late was far too late. She sighed, looking around once more before stepping back outside to catch the next bus. Sitting on the bench, she pulled the letter out.

_Meet me at Blue Moon after work at 5.00 sharp. – S_

She sighed again. _The one time my punctuality doesn't work… is the one time I wanted it to work._ The bus pulled up in front of her and she stood, walking over and showing her ID, taking a seat near the window. Staring outside at the moving scenery, she wondered what to do now.

Someone sitting beside her suddenly made her jump and she turned to ask them why they were there if the rest of the bus was empty.

A familiar face grinned at her. "Yo!"

She grinned back despite her awful mood. "How's it going Sango?"

"Good. Miroku's taking me out for dinner tonight unfortunately."

Kadasa laughed. "Oh come on Sango. You gotta admit you love it."

"Yeah, yeah. What about you? Any plans?"

"No… lost in translation…"

The brunette's face fell. "Aw… sorry…"

She shrugged. "S'ok. Now I can go home, warm up some hot chocolate and watch a movie in my comfy pj's."

"Sounds wonderful. That almost makes me wish I wasn't going out."

Kadasa grinned. "Do it _after_ you go out."

"Good idea."

"I have my moments." Sango laughed then stood, gathering her things together. Kadasa frowned. "Where are you going?"

"It's our stop…?" Kadasa looked out the window and yelped, hurrying to her feet. Sango laughed and hooked her arm around the blond's. "You really are out of it today."

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "I'm just tired."

"Indeed." She dragged the blond into the elevator, it slowly climbing to the seventh floor. "So… what movie will you watch?"

"Dunno… something action filled. No mushy stuff."

"Sounds like my kinda movie."

She bumped her arm. "Aw come on Sango. You know you love the mush."

She crossed her arms. "I do not. I only watch them because _Miroku_ wants to watch them. You shoulda seen him bawling after we watched the last one."

Kadasa snorted. "I can see it… Sango, you're going out with a girl."

"I must be gay."

Both burst into a fit of laughter as the doors slid open. The woman there raised an eyebrow and they grinned sheepishly, hurrying out around her and down the hall. Sango stopped in front of Miroku's door and knocked. It flew open.

"Sango my love!" She squealed as she was enveloped in a hug, the man swinging her in circles. "I missed you so much!"

"Miroku! Put me down!"

"Yes, yes." He set her down. "Do I get a kiss?" She put a hand on his face and pushed lightly.

"Not with an audience." She motioned to Kadasa who grinned.

Miroku pouted at the blond. "Go away then Asa!" he mumbled against her palm.

"I can see when I'm not wanted." She waved a hand. "See ya later."

"Bye!"

She turned the corner, walking down the next hallway to her room, unlocking it and stepping inside. Keys were hung on the key ring, coat in the closet, shoes slipped off and set inside, slippers pulled out and onto her feet. Her bag was tossed onto the tiny kitchen table as she walked past it to the fridge, letting her hair loose from its bun. The fridge was opened and a diet pepsi was opened and set on the counter. She walked into her room and changed into pale blue plaid pajama pants and a white tee-shirt, returning to the kitchen when she'd finished.

She opened the cupboard and fished about for her cookies, looking at the mail she'd gotten during her lunch break. Her fingers, yet again, brushed against something that she wasn't looking for and she turned to look at the cupboard as she pulled it out. Staring at the small silver wrapped box in her hands only one thing rung through her brain; "How the _hell_ did this get there?"

"You were late."

She shrieked, spinning around to find Sesshoumaru leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. "Damn it! How the _hell_ did you get in my apartment?!"

He shrugged. "Your best friend, my brother, seems to have a spare."

Her eyes narrowed darkly. "I'm gonna kill him if he copied my key…"

"I think he stole it from the building manager."

"Is that why Naraku's angry at him?"

"I believe so… that and the jello incident."

A dark grin covered her face at that. "That was brilliant."

"Thank you."

As though suddenly realizing who stood in her kitchen she jerked. "You!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"You! I got there at 5:04! _Four_ minutes! I raced there as fast as I could and you couldn't even wait!"

He shrugged. "I had to leave. I can't hang around all day waiting for you to show up."

Her eyes flashed. "I showed up at work! You knew I was there! You could've talked to me there!" She held out the box. "Just take the damn thing and go away."

He glanced at the box then back at her. "That's not mine."

She bristled. "I got it for you. I don't care if you don't think it's a Valentine's Day gift or just a random act of kindness. Take the damn thing."

"It's not mine." He unbuttoned the cuff on his right arm and pulled back the sleeve, showing the watch she'd gotten him there. "That's your gift." She just stared at him. "I was going to give it to you at the office but… I apologize…I don't appreciate audiences… and I was going to meet you at the bar but I still… dislike audiences…"

She looked down at the box. "Can I… open it?" He nodded. She gently tugged the paper off and opened the box. Her eyes widened, then narrowed at him. "Did you get this after you got out of work?!"

"No."

She pulled it out, it the exact same watch except for the fact hers was much thinner with a smaller face. "How the hell did you get me the same watch and wrapping paper without spying on me?!" she cried.

He shrugged. "Seemed like the perfect gift."

She flushed lightly. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"And I figured since we're so alike and I liked it, you of course would have to like it."

"Again… thanks," she replied dully.

"You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the watch on. Once it was clasped, she grinned at him and held up her hand. "Watch buddies!"

He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "You've been hanging out with Inuyasha for far too long."

"I'm surprised you're not as insane as he is."

"He caught all the insanity from the family. It passed right over me."

She snorted then grabbed her soda. "So… what now?"

"Now," he walked over and plucked the soda from her hand. "I take you out to the reservations I made at a restaurant not too far from here. We have dinner, then we come back here and watch a movie, just like you wanted."

She blinked. "How did you know what I wanted?"

"Sango told me."

"How?! I only told her like four minutes ago!"

"When she went to Miroku's, I was in his apartment. She told me what you wanted to do and I came over here just as you came back from your bedroom."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did… did you have this all planned out?"

"Pretty much… Except for Inuyasha pushing you to give me my gift. I expected you'd do it after work got out when you found the letter."

She frowned again. "When did you put the letter in the drawer?"

"This morning when I first got in. It's Friday so you'd have to bring all the papers down to the mail room. I figured if I left it on top, you'd get it and get to the Blue Moon before I left and I'd ask you to go walk with me and we could've walked to the restaurant and-"

He stopped as he was suddenly hugged around the middle. "You're so sweet! Horribly heartbreaking when you're put on the spot, but so sweet!!!"

He blinked then smiled and gave her a hug back. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes! Let me go get dressed!" She raced away and Sesshoumaru smiled, sitting down to wait.

When she hurried back into the room, dressed in a simple black dress, he motioned her over with a finger. She walked over as he stood. "Let me do this correctly now that there's no audience to witness this." She cocked her head in confusion before squeaking in surprised as he kissed her. "Be my Valentine?"

**oXoXoXoXoXo**

**February 15**

"Come on Yasha! We're gonna be late!"

"Be right there Kags. Go grab the munchies!" Punching in the numbers on his cell phone, Inuyasha lifted it to his ear. It rung twice before it picked up.

"_Hello_?" Kadasa's voice rang through.

"Asa! It's Inuyasha."

"_Hey! Oh… wait… damn it… what was it-oh yes! Your brother would like me to tell you that sending Naraku after his head would be worthless because he's done as you asked and now has blackmail on you because copying keys is illegal_."

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Uh… huh… I didn't copy it."

"_Well I'm gonna shoot you for stealing it_."

"I suppose he apologized then?"

"_… Sesshoumaru you jerk! You didn't apologize_!"

"_I did too. You just weren't listening_."

"_You did _not!"

"_Kadasa_."

"_What_?!"

There was a kissing noise in the background. "_I apologize_."

"_Mmkay_…"

"_Inuyasha stole __your__ key__ remember_?"

"_Oh yeah!__ Inuyasha you__ jerk_!"

"Kadasa! He's manipulating you! Tell him not to change the subject like that!"

"_Inuyasha, stop telling lies about my Valentine.__ Now__ go enjoy your vacation with your fiancée because I'm gonna shoot you when you get back!_"

"_Bye_ _baby brother_."

"I hate you both." The dial tone was the only response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** All of the sudden I just had this urge to write something about Sesshoumaru since it's been months since I've written Inuyasha fanfic! Wahhh. Gotta love the Sesshie!

And this fic had absolutely nothing really to do with bitter sweets… hm… This was originally only going to be maybe two or three pages long… it has expanded to 12 pages because I couldn't stop writing and then I couldn't think of a good ending! Hope you enjoyed it!

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Chocolate and sweets to all!!!

**Kadasa Mori **


End file.
